


Miracle Bug and Minette

by technin



Series: Miraculous [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Are Siblings, Alya thinks Mari is Ladybug, Athletic Marinette, Big thanks to Sienna Maiu for Marinette's name idea!, Borrowing Miraculouses, Breakups, Bridgette and Marinette are sisters, Bridgette is a bisexual disaster, Bridgette/Chloe is also my tag now lmao, Bridgette/Kagami is my tag, Chat Noir Marinette, Different Love Square, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flexi Mari, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, If I get far enough, Kwami swap sorta, Ladybug Bridgette, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Light Angst, Lila is nice, Mari and Lila are good friends, Mari is good with a baton and yo-yo, More Unrequited Love but With Adrien, Moving On, Multiple Soulmates, Not Canon to actual storyline, Not getting along, Not really no one really said anything lmao, Platonic Soulmates, Secret Relationships, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Teasing, They Know Their Identities, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, chloe is nice, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Marinette and her sister Bridgette were given the Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculous, the two of them quickly became an inseparable duo.Along with their double life, Bridgette begins struggling between guys and girls while Marinette ultimately gets torn between two blonds.





	Miracle Bug and Minette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds a hexagon box in her bag, only to find out that her sister has one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda promoting my Instagram only for this reason;
> 
> I'm going to be drawing Bridgette and Marinette's costumes, and they're going to be pretty different as I have some ideas. Like recently, Marinette and Adrien are supposed to be swapping Kwamis and Marinette has a certain look, but I'm kind of moving off of that. So, if you wanna keep an eye out for that, here's my Insta, reine.des.chats

Marinette wasn't too sure on how to feel when she saw a hexagon box in her bag. She sneaked a glance over to her sister Bridgette to see if she had the same one, but didn't see any confused expression on her face while digging through her bag. Looking back to the box, she pursed her lips. "Hey, Bridge?" The other girl gave a hum in response, only the sound of papers rustling followed. "Did you put a box in my bag?" She asked, slowly sparing her sister a glance just to see her shoot her head up to give her a questioning look. "No, I thought you put a box in my bag," She replied, then titled her head. "Didn't you?" Marinette shook her head, her blue eyes falling back onto the beautiful box in her hand.

The pink couch bounced slightly as Bridgette sat beside Marinette. "Should I open it?" Marinette hesitantly asked, not removing her eyes off of the box. Bridgette stayed silent for a second, but gave an unthoughtful hum. "What's the worst that could happen?" She asked, then gently began jumping in her seat, an eager grin growing on her face. Marinette rolled her eyes a bit, a sassy smile growing on her face while she gave her sister a challenging look. "I don't know, maybe an explosion?" She suggested, making Bridgette roll her eyes and bumped their shoulders together. "Just open it!"

Marinette gave a playful huff, looking back down to the box, her own curiosity growing with each passing second. Chewing on her bottom lip, she brought up her free hand, putting it on the lid of the box then quickly flicked it open, only for her eyes to fall on a silver ring with a flat top, Bridgette gave an unsure hum, moving her head closer to the ring. "It's kind of plain.." She muttered, pulling her head back and raised an eyebrow to Marinette who still eyed the ring. During her stare off with the ring, a faint green light began admitting from the boxed ring, only for a floating black cat to pop out with a small, exhausted huff.

Marinette's eyes widened as Bridgette's mouth dropped. The cat looked between the two girls, then watched as they shared a look. "Okay, don't freak out-" he was caught off by a shriek, which he couldn't help but cringe to. The box fell from Marinette's hand and crashed onto the floor. "Hey, careful with that!" He shot out, floating down to the floor and onto the box. Both girls wearily watched as he struggled to pull the silver ring out, giving a grunt at each failed attempt. Marinette pursed her lips, moving away from Bridgette only to widen her eyes at her. "Mari!" She called out, almost glaring at the girl at how she reached down and scooped up both the box and cat. He moved off of her hand and watched as she pulled out the ring with ease, and carefully looked over it. "What are you? Why do I have this ring?"

"I'm Plagg, I'm the Kwami of the Black Cat."

"Kwami?" Bridgette repeated, raising an eyebrow to him. Plagg turned to her, his eyes narrowing at her, then he gently moved over to Marinette and whispered, "how's she?" Marinette moved her head down slightly. "My sister, Bridgette." She responded, getting a nod from him and moved away. "You should probably open your box. Tikki is way better at explaining than I am." He said, waving his paw dismissively. Bridgette and Marinette shared a glance, but then shrugged. Bridgette got up from her seat and walked over to her bag, digging in it for a few seconds, she pulled out a similar box and flicked it open, revealing black earrings. She reached for one and pulled it out of it's place, curiously inspecting it. In a matter of seconds, a faint pinkish red light began admitting and a similar floating 'Kwami' came out, only they were red and looked similar to a ladybug. 

Bridgette stared at the mystical being with wide eyes, then gave a shaky smile to it, which made the Kwami giggle. "I'm Tikki!" She happily greeted. The Kwami turned around seeing Marinette staring at her with wide eyes, a black cat floating next to her with a tired look, then she sighed. She turned to Bridgette, giving a small smile. "We're going to have a bit of a long conversation, why don't you sit down?"

* * *

Marinette sat up from her position with a deep breath. "Okay, so you're telling us that we were chosen to become super heroes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and getting a nod from the red Kwami. "Precisely." She confirmed. "The Miraculous holder saw you two as potential for Chat Noir and LadyBug, of course you two can use different names if you chose." Bridgette shared a look with Marinette, but both girls nodded. "Okay," Bridgette muttered, then turning to Tikki with a smile. "That sounds fun!" Tikki gave a wavering smile. "While it is, it can also be very dangerous, so we ask that you two be careful and make absolute sure you do NOT share you identity with anyone else. It could let Hawkmoth target your friends and family if he were to find out." Tikki warned, giving each girl a look.

Both girls nodded. "We understand."

Tikki smiled to them. "As for the basics, Bridgette," she turned to the other twin. "In order for me to recharge I'll need cookies." Tikki told her and Bridgette nodded eagerly. "I got it!" 

Plagg flew up to Marinette, a tired look in his eyes. "And for me I want cheese." He said, getting a hum from Marinette who looked up in thought. "What kind?" She asked. "Camembert."

She smiled to him. "Good, that's my favorite."

Plagg turned to Tikki. "I like her."

The girls giggles.

Tikki moved over to her box. "You have to keep your miraculous's on at all times," she began picking out one earring and flying over to Bridgette, dropping it in her hand when she held it out. "In order for us to transform," she plucked the other earring out and flew over to Bridgette as she began putting in the earring. "You say, 'Tikki, Spots On'." She smiled, dropping the other ring when she was ready.

Bridgette turned to Marinette, finishing putting her final earring in. Marinette looked down as Plagg went down on her hand and gently poked the ring. "Same goes for you, don't take this thing off." Marinette smiled to him. "For us to transform," he moved off of her hand and she took that as her que to slip it on. Unsure of what finger or hand, she chose her right ring finger. It felt like a perfect fit. "You say 'Plagg, Claws Out'. Simple enough, right?" Marinette nodded.

Tikki gave a smile to the girls. "Be careful when transformed, you have five minutes before the transformation wears off." Marinette stood up, eyeing her ring. "When can we try it?" She asked, turning towards her Kwami who turned to Tikki. 

"How about tonight?" She asked, looking between the girls.

They shared a knowing glance and nodded quickly.

* * *

 

When eleven o'clock hit, Bridgette practically came bouncing into Marinette's room with Tikki following behind her. Marinette smiled to her sister who was almost jumping in excitement on her bedroom floor. She rolled her eyes, pushing her blankets off of her. "The balcony should be good," she told the three of them, pushing open the hatch. Plagg immediately flew out and waited expectantly for his holder to follow. 

Marinette pulled herself up, looking at Plagg with faint eager eyes. She turned around, watching as Bridgette and Tikki came up, then they shared a glance. "Who.. should go first?" Marinette asked with a small shrug. Bridgette hummed. "You, since you opened your Miraculous first." Bridgette told her with a smile. "Are you sure?" She nodded quickly, her smile replacing with an eager one, then she fell back onto one of the lawn chairs. "Hurry! I want to see it!"

Marinette turned to Plagg, giving a small shrug. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Bridgette's eyes widened as a light blue light swallowed around her sister. A few seconds past and the light died down revealing Marinette, and only Marinette. Bridgette's mouth fell agape at her transformation, a black latex suit that exposed her shoulders, tightly fitting her body. Her suit's collar was puffed out slightly and the bell was pulled down into a low v-cut. Her suit cuts off at her hips, pulling down into a bikini like suit, the skin of her legs were covered by leggings, two belts hung around her hips, a cat for a buckle, and finally long boots that reached her thighs. Marinette turned her gaze to Bridgette, making her sister flinch at her eyes. A black mask covered the top half of her face, her blue bell eyes were sharp like a cats and a lighter blue surrounded her actual eye color. Bridgette's eyes trailed down to Marinette's hair, the normal short hair that was always tied into pigtails were very long and messy. "Wow.." Bridgette muttered, making her sister's cheeks dust in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think it would be so cool!" Marinette gushed, turned her head over her shoulder and looking at her back. "Look!" She turned around. "My belt is a tail!" And surely enough, the belt began to slowly sway like a curious cat.

Marinette hoped onto the balcony rails, she crouched down on the railing and looked to her sister. "Your turn!" Bridgette nodded and turned to Tikki, a smile growing on her face. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Marinette's tail swayed in her curiosity as her sister was surrounded by a pink light, then a few seconds after, the light went away, and Bridgette stood there. Her latex suit was red with a few black dots specked in an even amount. Her suit was black at her neck and stopped at her collar bone, then black from her elbows down, then from her thighs down, with red boots that stopped at her knees with a few black spots. Her long midnight hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, being held up with a red ribbon, and finally a red mask with black dots making her blue eyes pop.

A grin grew on Marinette's lips. "Aren't we one cool duo?" She mused, standing up straight on the railing, only for Bridgette to shoot her a look, to which Marinette only brushed off, tossing a smirk to her. "All cats land on their feet," Marinette turned her boots around and looked up to the starry night, then her eyes fell to the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "Tikki said that we can pick our own names, right?" Marinette asked, making Bridgette hum. "Yeah, she said so, why?"

"I was thinking instead of being the classic LadyBug and Chat Noir, we could have different names."

"What do you suggest?" Bridgette asked, moving her hands behind her back.

Marinette looked down to her gloved hands, looking over the pointing nails, she was dying to know how sharp they are. "How about Bogue Miracle and Dame Minuit?" Marinette then looked over her shoulder to Bridgette.

"Or, Miracle Bug and Minette?"

Bridgette gave a soft hum, her gaze slowly drifting off to the side, then she smiled, meeting her sisters eyes.

"I think the sound of that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I have a few ideas about Marinette's name, first of all, obviously, Lady Midnight, then there's LadyNoire, I don't know if Lady Midnight is too long on the tongue, something with at least a nickname, Lady can be a nickname.
> 
> Reine Chat can be another name, which is Queen Cat. Reine Noire, Queen Black, idk lmao, for now, I'll stick with Lady Midnight until I get some more feedback and stuff.
> 
> Maybe Queen Midnight? I don't know lmao
> 
> The title I'll probably change in the near future, I'm not sure, I think it kinda fits the base of the story. Marinette and Bridgette ruling the night, and yearning for the heart of their crush, but maybe.
> 
> Low-key forgot to put a summary lMAO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sienna Maiu for the name idea for Marinette! c:


End file.
